Provocative Danny
by dannyFANtom99
Summary: Danny changed to try and impress Sam. But does she like this new Danny? Is he too provocative and demanding for her to handle? Oneshot!


**Heyo! So I before I started to write the fina. Chapter to Random Shenanigans, I decided to make my first oneshot! It's a bunch of romancey, provocative stuff...(you can tell my the title, summary, and rating) and its A LOT OF DXS FLUFF AND I MEAN IT. My favorite pairing 3! Anyway..here it is!**

* * *

Danny's POV

"Danny! What are you doing?" Sam scolded me. "I came to see you, gorgeous..." I smirked evilly. "Get your hands off of me!" She screamed. "What? Don't you like me being all over you?" I spread a wide grin across my face, then started to lift her shirt up. "Danny quit it!" Sam sneered and slapped my hands away from her shirt. "Come on Sam...just this once." I pleaded and pinned her against the wall. "No!" She screamed and shoved me away. "Sam...loosen up..." I continued and started to pull her skirt down.

"Ugh! Stop being so provocative Danny!" Sam screeched and pulled her skirt back up. "What's wrong? Are you too scared to have fun with me?" I tried to persuade Sam, but she wouldn't listen to me. "What's wrong with you Danny? You've never acted like this before..." Sam questioned me. "Do you not like the changes?" I asked Sam. "Well...I...uh..." She stuttered. "Then take it off and spend a night with me." I said while moving my hand up her spine and through he hair. She tossed herself on her bed and gripped my hair forcefully. I fell on top of her, and she gazed at me with her lilac eyes.

"What are you waiting for? Kiss me you fool!" Sam exclaimed and and tugged me closer to her. Our lips touched each others, and our mouths opened in synch as our tongues pushed against each others. I never thought a kiss could be so passionate, so addictive. We released from the kiss to catch our breath, then I looked at her again.

"Take it off." She said, still gazing at me. I grabbed her shirt, and I pulled it off of her body. I also went a little further down, and in one swift motion, I pulled her leggings off, stripping her to a bra and a skirt. She laid there so vulnerable, it made you wanna kiss her so much. I took my shirt off, then stumbled back on top of her. "Wanna keep going?" I asked her. She spread herself out, then looked at me again. "Do whatever you want to me ghost boy." Sam chuckled.

"Great. Because I have plenty of ideas..." I smirked. "Make room!" I said while jumping on top of her on the bed. I ran my fingers through her hair, and Sam did the same to me. She pulled my head down, and our lips met each others again. I couldn't stop, it's too addictive. She has to be the best kisser I ever met. We released after a couple minutes, just to catch our breath and go at it again. We stopped after an hour or so...exhausted, and out of breath.

"So, what do ya want to do now?" Sam asked me. "Well, put some clothes on. I'm going to take you flying." I told Sam romantically. "Okay!" Sam said ecstatically. She turned around and shuffled through her closet to find the perfect outfit. Out of respect, I turned around so that I wasn't facing her, to see the blinds open to Sam's window. "Nice, Danny." I hear someone say. I looked out the window, and Tucker was standing outside the window, mocking me.

He faced his back to me, and rubbed his hands all over the back of his body, pretending they were a girl's hands, and made a bunch of kissy faces. "Stop it!" I whisper yelled at Tucker. He simply turned around and laughed at me, and I kicked the spot in the wall where his ladder should rest on. Tucker started wobbling and freaking out, then he fell backwards, into the bushes. I pointed at him and laughed, but all he'd do was give me nasty looks. Finally, Sam was done changing, and I turned around to see her in her usual outfit. A black crop-top with a purple oval, a black and green plaid skirt, with purple leggings under it, and black combat boots.

"You ready to go? I asked Sam. I let the two blue rings transform me into Phantom, then I grabbed Sam's hand. "Sure!" She replied. I swept her off of her feet, carried her bridal style, then went intangible an flew through the roof. We were in the sky, and Sam looked at me fearfully. "Wow...I haven't been this high up since...actually I've never been this high up before..." Sam said fearfully. "Please don't drop me Danny...that's my one fear about flying..." Sam stuttered. "Don't worry Sam, I'd never drop you." I assured her. Sam smiled at me, and we flew over Amity Park until the sun set and the stars filled the sky. I flew down to the top of a hill, the hill we sat on after I saved the world. I carefully set Sam down on her feet, and she looked at me passionately.

"Danny, I've never had such a good time in my life! Thank you..." Sam said gratefully. She leaned over to me, and I pulled her closer. We kissed for a while, then we released and glanced at each other. We laid down for a while and gazed at the stars, thinking of this day, and how much fun we really had. I will never forget this day for as long as I live. "Hey Sam, do you wanna do this again tomorrow?" I asked her and turned around. "Nothing would make me happier.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please R&R!**


End file.
